When accessing one or more storage devices, the user can physically access and connect one or more of the storage devices to available ports on a computing machine. The user can then access an input device of the computing machine and proceed to configure the storage devices for use. In response to the storage devices being configured, the computing machine can proceed to present each of the storage devices for use.